As computing devices are used more frequently by various organizations for a variety of functions, increasingly large amounts of information, including private information, may be stored on such devices. For example, within an organization, such as a financial institution, computing devices may store non-public information, such as customer names, addresses, account numbers, social security numbers, and/or the like.
All together, the functionalities provided by computing devices may greatly improve customer service, productivity, and process efficiency, among other things, within an organization. As more and more non-public information comes to be stored on computing devices that have various capabilities, however, it may be desirable to provide more convenient, usable, and/or secure ways of monitoring communications between computing devices to protect information and/or preserve confidentiality.